What will you choose?
by KHUGME
Summary: When Alice makes plans to have a party and Bella ends up stuck in a closet with the geekiest guy at school for 7 minutes what will happen? Or should i say what will happen afterwards?
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the names of these characters; they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. However I do own the plot and ideas of this story. Enjoy

Authors note: this is my first ever fanfic, I'm excited to share it with all of you and your lovely minds, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and will give me a little slack for the writing skills or lack therefore of.

BPOV

If the clock as going any slower I would stab myself in the eye with a pencil so I could get out of this place. I'm currently in biology the last class of the day and there are 5 minutes left of class before we are free for the rest of the day and it couldn't go by slower. It didn't help the fact that none of my friends were in this class and the teacher was a disgusting pig that wouldn't stop staring at me all semester long.

Once the bell finally rung I darted out of the classroom as fast as I could, although as a got to the door a class A geek got in front of me and got out of there before I could. This caught my attention because everyone knows that you don't mess with Isabella Marie Swan, and you definitely don't cut in front of her while she's trying to leave a class!

I was about to get him a piece of my mind, but my best friend Alice once again stole my attention. Alice and I have been friends since middle school. Between her and I we have caused blood, sweat and tears throughout the entire student body. Everyone knows us as the people you clear the halls for, speak when spoken to and don't look at unless you want a black eye. We are known as the Queen Bees and we love it.

APOV

"Bella!" I yelled from a crossed the hall,

You know I love that girl but sometimes she can be as slow as a damn sloth some days.

"Sorry a damn geek tried to cut me off and I was debating on giving him a kick in the pants" she tried explaining

Our daily ritual was to walk home to one of our houses after school and, we would either do whatever we wanted or the odd time homework. Today was Bella's house and I wanted to talk to her about something before we got home and if everything goes according to plan I think it just might work out.

"Hey Bella, you know I was thinking…" I let her think about that for a second as I thought of how to breach the subject.

"What is it Al?"

"Well you know I really want to throw a party or something, just to get away from real life for a while. "

"That sounds great Alice but both our parents are huge "goody two shoes,"" she emphasized with air quotes.

"Yeah but see I have a plan….."

I told Bella my plan and she agreed that it was a very clever and sneaky but she had only one concern.

"Alice I don't know if I can lie to my parents. I'm a horrible liar; I'll blow the whole thing!"

"And you don't think I know that? Bella sweetie, just shut up and let me do all the talking."

Authors note: Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate your opinions and ideas on anything you have to say. Please review and tell me what you think or tell me some ideas of what you think the big plan is… it is always nice to hear from your brilliant minds. Thanks

KHUGME


	2. Letting Alice speak

Disclaimer: I don't own the names of these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer although the plot and ideas are mine!

Authors Note: Thank you for everyone who is reading my story, I was extremely nervous when I published it but so far I am hearing great things, that you to all my wonderful readers!

BPOV

As we walked into the house from my childhood, I began to feel instantly guilty. I wanted this party just as much as Alice, but was it really worth lying to my parents and possibly being caught? This is what I thought about as I watched my mother clean the dishes and my father watching the game in his chair he will never part from.

Before I could make any decisions to stop what was about to happen Alice jumped in and started working her magic right then and there.

"Renee and Charlie when is the last time you two have had a vacation?" Alice asked my beloved parents.

Alice has been my best friend for years; she was like a sister to me and a daughter to my parents. Therefore, she obviously got over that whole "Mr. and Mrs. Swan" faze.

As soon as my parents heard that question come out of my best friends' mouth, they immediately looked at one another and laughed! They laughed so hard Renee had to steady herself on the counter with her hands and Charlie's chair was about to fall over with his belly laugh that overtook him.

My mother was the first to respond, "Alice sweetheart we haven't' gone on a vacation since our honeymoon"

Alice of course already knew this because I told her when we were talking about the overall concept of our plan. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? There is only one way to settle that problem, you are going on a vacation!"

Renee once again spoke up, "Alice dear, we would love nothing more but we can't' leave Bella here in the middle of the semester to fend for herself for a week, nor do we even have the funds to do so."

Charlie now spoke up for the first time, "Actually Renee, I haven't' taken a vacation since I've been on the force for 17 years, I am bound to have some vacation time, not to mention all the points we have from that card with the plane on it."

"You mean the Air Miles points dear? Well I suppose we do have the funds and time off but there is still the matter of Bella."

Alice took the line as bait for a fish, "Well she's obviously going to stay at my house! She practically lives there when we aren't' here! My parents won't mind, or even notice a difference!"

"Well as long as your parents approve..." Renee was interrupted mid sentence by Alice"

"… They already said yes! I just texted Daddy and he said everything will go smoothly not to worry and have a good trip!" Alice yelled

"Charlie we are going on a vacation!" Renee yelled and jumped in him lap. Although this time, the chair actually did fall over…

Once we could tell that Renee and Charlie became a little, too enthusiastic we excused ourselves to my room. Once we got upstairs, Alice and I scream while hugging and jumping up and down, you know the typical girl thing that you always see in the movies.

"Oh my god I can't believe I actually didn't say anything and absolutely blow the whole thing!" I told Alice while celebration my own accomplishment.

"I know I can't believe they actually bought it! Also, that whole piece with your dad about the work and Air Miles thing totally sealed the deal!"

We both screamed in for a good ten minutes and then decided to make our big party plans. Although the first thing on our list was to tell everyone at school and we only had one day to do it. That is when a light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh my gosh Alice I know the best way to tell everyone! THE MORNING ANNONCENMENTS!

We then proceeded to scream the rest of the night.

Authors Note: Thank you once again to the readers! Please review xoxooxo


	3. Convincing

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or their names, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. However I do own the ideas and plot of this story.

Authors Note: I decided to do another update today because I'm going to be away for a few days therefore I won't have another update till the middle of next week. Enjoy

EPOV

Today is Friday and I couldn't be happier that the weekend is almost here. As much as I love school and hanging out with friends, having me time is great to have. I don't normally do anything on the weekend's just do my homework and read but for some odd reason I have a great feeling about this weekend.

Once I found the guys before school they were all in a circle reading like always and discussing the upcoming projects and events at school. The bell rang before we knew it and I shuffled off to first period and was in my seat before the announcements even started. I always sat at the back of the class so I wouldn't be disturbed and interrupted by relentless chit chatter from the other students who didn't care about the class we were partaking in.

Once everyone was settled in their seats the regular morning announcements started. I was always a very prime listening during these announcements because I felt bad for the speakers that no one ever gave them any attention. They mentioned the meeting for clubs, the sports teams and tryouts and of course the principals daily speech on either bullying or peer pressure, whatever seem to be most potent that week. Although as the announcers were saying their good byes the microphone made an awful noise that made everyone plug their ears and divert their attention towards the noise. Suddenly the voice of an all to familiar person came on the announcements.

"Hello student body, this is your Queen Bees of the school, Alice Brandon and Bella Swan" we would like to inform you all that this Saturday there is going to be a party at none other than Bella Swans house. It is sure to be the party of the year and if you are someone in this lazy town you will be at that party. For details please talk to one of us or someone who already has talked to us, catcha later student body, Brandon and Swan out!"

As I listened to this announcement I rolled my eyes at this ridiculous idea, because it would just be another popularity contests for the girls and a chance for the hot jock guys to get drunk and pick up some girls.

By the end of the day everyone was talking about the party. I knew that I obviously wasn't going to this party because as Alice said "if you are someone in" which I clearly am not. I'm known as a geek, a nerd, a freak in this town, those kind of people don't go to these kind of parties.

After school I always hang out with my brother Jasper and his friend Emmett. So I found myself at Emmett's talking about this stupid party.

"So you guys are going right?" Emmett asked Jasper and I

Jasper looked at me for my answer which he clearly already knew.

"I'll go if you can convince Edward to, which I highly doubt will happen" Jasper answered Emmett's question.

"Eddie Boy, common! You have to come! There will be hot chic's there, I'll even dress you and do your hair so you don't look like a geek!"

"Emmett it doesn't' matter how much time you put into me or what you say I will always be that guy that everyone judges and you will look the part too."

"What if I told you I could get Bella and you to have a good conversation at the party without her hating it or you?"

I peeled my eyes off the book I was reading and looked at him just the slightest second. He knew I had the biggest crush on Bella since the first day of middle school. Not that I've ever talked to her or really looked at her with her actually knowing it. I didn't know why I like her so much because she was always so rude and mean to everyone who wasn't a someone.

Emmett's smile grew wide as a confirmation that he had successfully got my attention and my yes to his question to go to the party.

Authors Note: I really am feeling inspired today so if you're lucky I just might have another chapter update today…. To convince me you should REVIEW!


	4. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from this story, however the plot and I ideas are all mine!

Authors Note: Thank you all who have read my story and reviewed you are all very kind and generous with your comments Continue to surprise me and I will do the same for you.

BPOV

When I woke up this morning, I could not have been in a happier mood. My parents were leaving on there week vacation to the Bahamas and leaving me behind. I loved my parents very much but when it came to teenagers, they were beyond clueless. When Alice approached them about the vacation, they had no idea that we just wanted them out of the house so that we could throw the party of the year without interruptions.

Charlie and Renee were leaving at nine am sharp, so I told Alice to come over around 8 30 so that it would look like she was coming to pick me up and bring me to her place. In reality, she was coming over with a trunk full of decorations and food.

Once my parents were out of the house, the first thing I did was turn to Alice and scream with her for a good five minutes. Once the excitement finally died down enough for us to actually do something without freaking out, we got to work.

There were a lot of, "Bella hand me that" , "Bella can you please go get this…" , " Bella do you mind…" although it was all worth it in the end I kept reminding myself.

Three hours later and we had every square inch of my house covered in decorations, food on every surface and drinks in coolers all around the house. All that was left was us!

Alice was the expert when it came to the fashion part, I was great at makeup and she was amazing at wardrobe so together we were unbeatable! Once we were all primped and proper we looked in the mirror and both said to one another at the same time "Damn" They of course proceeded to laugh.

Alice was wearing a simple black strapless dress with a beige then white line at the bottom for the overall effect. She looked beautiful, with her always so perky spiky hair and a great makeup job. (A/N: Dress is on profile)

My hair was down as usual, although it was curled and blow-dried to make my bone structure look superb. Alice dressed me in a more edgy dress than her own; it was blue sequence with great silver lines and an amazing print on it. (A/N: Dress on profile) Together we looked hot and we knew it!

At this point it was 6pm and people were set to arrive around 8, so we decided to check everything downstairs and get something to eat before everyone arrived, then the party will begin.

EPOV

When I woke up today I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, actually it has been there every since I agreed to go to this stupid party everyone was talking about at school. I do not know why I am even going, oh right because you are a coward and have a weak spot for the most popular girl at school Isabella Swan. Just thinking about her name make me smile and forget about the bad feeling for a few seconds. Emmett definitely used my weak spot with getting me to agree to this and he knew it. I have had a crush on Bella since the moment I met her, her first impression on me was great. We did not have a conversation but it was the true beauty and true vulnerability to drove me to her.

Emmett got all the info from Bella the night before and came to my house around 4 to help Jasper and I get ready. I felt like a complete girl making plans to get ready before going out to a party. Anyways, once Emmett got into the Cullen residence he picked and poked his way at me until he was satisfied with the results. It took him three hours, to do my face, hair, and finally find a compatible outfit with my new look.

He and Jasper got me into a regular everyday t-shirt that apparently made me look toned, along with a pair of jeans that made my butt look toned too. (A/N: outfit on profile) What it was with these two and making my body parts looked toned I have no idea, of course they blamed it on what girls like but I knew they both just liked to see me suffer.

It was now 7 pm so we decided to get something to eat before they "talked" to me. We had a few hot dogs that we hoped weren't bad because if not we could be in a very bad situation later tonight.

After we eat like pigs Emmett and Jasper looked at each other knowingly and then nodded. Something was up and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what they were about to say.

"Now Edward there is something we should talk about before we go" Emmett pitched in.

"What would that be? And you better hurry it up it's almost 8 and I want to talk to Bella before everyone arrives." I panicked.

"Edward we aren't going at 8, all the freaks go then." Jasper informed me

"Anyways, I think its best that when you talk to Bella you don't' let her know who you really are. I will introduce you as my childhood friend from Chicago that just moved here." Emmett suggested

"But what will she say when she sees me at school on Monday?" I was starting to feel the pressure of the situation.

"Edward look at you! You look nothing like this when you're at school. She will never recognize you. But you will have to make sure you shy away from her general direction more than normal just in case." Jasper told it to me straight.

"Whatever. If I get to talk to Bella then I'll do what I have to." I finally agreed to their plan.

At around quarter to nine we left for the party. Emmett brought drinks for us and a few for the girls.

As we got to the house my nerves hit me like a cement wall. I finally realized what I was about to do and I was petrified. But I walked in to the house and never looked the other way.

Authors Note: This is the longest chapter yet. Over a 1000 words and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Let me know! REVIEW!

Xoxo KHUGME


	5. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although, I do own the ideas and plot of this story.

Authors Note: I am very proud of the progression of my story and the comments I have gotten from my readers. Please continue them, I really appreciate them. Thank you.

BPOV

As soon as eight hit, the door bell became a constant noise going off letting us know someone else had arrived. Although there was really only one person I wanted to see walk through the door, Emmett Cullen. Emmett is the typical high school quarter back for the football team although he isn't' as stupid as people think he is, he's actually very smart and may I say that I've noticed no girlfriend as well.

Emmett and I have been friends for a few years and I've dropped some hints but nothing has really happened so far, although I am hoping for something to hopeful happen tonight.

By 9 o' clock Emmett still hadn't shown up and I was starting to get worried that he wouldn't show but sure enough as soon as I was having doubts I saw a lock of hair in the distance that I wouldn't mistake for anyone else. I immediately ran in their general direction to see of course Jasper Cullen his best friend who is also on the football team with him, that's when I noticed the strange, yet gorgeous man standing beside him. He had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. He also had what woman call these days sex hair. I averted my eyes from him to look at my friend Emmett before I made unnecessary attention towards myself and my staring eyes.

"Hey Emmett, just got here eh?"

"Yup" he responded looking uninterested and looked over my left shoulder as if to look for someone.

"Jasper who did you bring? A friend?" I tried to make conversation because clearly Emmett had no interest in furthering our conversation.

"Actually he is my best friend from back home in Chicago, we grew up together and he is moving here in the next week, so we got his parents to send him out early so I could introduce him to some people before starting at Forks High." Emmett interceded

I was first shocked at Emmett sudden re-involvement in the conversation, then surprised at the story behind this strange person. "Well aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked him

"Oh right, Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella, a friend from school." Emmett finally introduced us.

"Well you two get to know each other. Jasper and I are going to go deal with the drinks." Emmett left without even a second glance, leaving Edward and I alone.

"So… you're moving here eh?" I asked him

"Yeah I've been bugging my parents for years to come here. I miss Emmett a lot, he is like the big brother I never had." Edward told me.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize you guys were so close. I haven't heard about you before today even." I told him truthfully.

"Oh is that so? Well I might just have to talk to him about that one." He said while laughing a little under his breath.

"Yeah he better watch himself I guess" I laughed with him.

"Wow I love that laugh, it goes great with that smoking hot body" He said very carelessly.

"Excuse me?" I was surprised he said that. I know I was good looking but I didn't expect someone I just met to voice it so abruptly.

"What?" He asked looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"You just said my laugh matches my smoking hot body, I wasn't expecting that" I explained to him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, well at least not out loud anyways, not that I regret saying that because I don't, you do but….. excuse me." He said in a panicked voice before leaving in the opposite direction.

Very strange I thought to myself, very strange indeed.

EPOV

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I just blew the most amazing opportunity I was ever going to have at talking to her! Oh my god! How could I of been so stupid.

I walked around the house until I found Emmett and Jasper; I grabbed them and brought them out the back door. "Man what happened?" Jasper asked me.

"I blew it! That's what happened! I completely blew it!" I yelled at them.

"How?" Emmett asked

"I was thinking how hot she was and didn't realize I said it out loud instead of in my head!" I yelled once again

"Oh my god! What did you say exactly?" They asked.

"I said I loved her laugh, and that if goes perfectly with her smoking hot body!" I was practically in hysterics at this point.

"Oh my gosh this is just too good!" Emmett was smiling from one ear to the other.

"Emmett how is this helping me!" I asked confused

"Just let me work my magic, because guaranteed she will be thinking about the strange boy how told her how smoking hot she was for the rest of the evening and hopefully when this new Edward goes to school on Monday"

"What?" I was freaking out. "Does this mean I have to dress and look like this everyday?" I asked him.

"Don't worry I will show you how to do it yourself tomorrow and yes you do if you want to actually have a chance with her." Emmett explained to me

Before I could even answer or agree to his question and request he left me outside alone while him and Jasper went back inside. I stayed with the guys the rest of the night to assure that I wouldn't do anything stupid again.

Around 1 am the party was dying down and I hardly even noticed that it was only Bella, Alice, us three guys, Mike Newton from School, Jessica and Lauren Stanley left in the kitchen because everyone else had left.

Alice then got an idea that changed my life forever. "Who wants to play 7 minutes in heaven?" she asked excitedly. We all gathered in the living room and started our game.

"Okay I'll go first!" Alice exclaimed

She ended up landing on Jasper. Jasper and her have had a spark going on for a while but nothing has been official yet. As predicted they spend the 7 minutes not talking but making out like the teenagers they truly are. Jasper picked Emmett to go who then spun Jessica. They ended up mostly talking although they did share a few cute pecks at the end to thank each other for the nice conversation. Jessica came out with a smile on her face then proceeded to pick Bella.

My heart was racing as she spun the bottle to pick her partner and it stopped right beside me at none other than Mike Newton. As he got up Emmett let out a huge belch and moved the bottle with it so it was facing me. He then yelled it out and Mike sat back down disappointedly.

I got up and followed her to the other room towards the empty closet. My head was spinning and I was freaking out and I couldn't think properly. When we got to the closet I sat and leaned against the wall with my legs in front of me so she couldn't sit beside me.

When I thought we would just sit there for 7 minutes she spoke up. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked me

"Yes" I said.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left all those hours ago" She informed me.

"Why, I was rude and disrespectful towards you?" I asked.

"Because you are… different." She told me truthfully.

I didn't say anything back because she was kindly telling me I was a freak. Although when I looked up at her she had this strange look in her eyes and she licked her lips and looked up at me with a look of want.

"Can I kiss you Edward?" She asked me.

I nodded my head slightly and she leaned in slowly waiting for my acceptance once more.

Just then the door was open by none other than Emmett, telling us our time was up. I quickly got up and told the guys I was ready to go home. We left without another word or goodbye.

Authors Note: I am very pleased with this long chapter, let me know what you think

xoxo

KHUGME


	6. Monday Morning

Disclaimer: The characters from this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. However, the plot and ideas are mine.

Authors Note: The party in my eyes was a huge success and I'm glad you guys liked it. Thank you for the constant comments and support.

BPOV

I can't believe what just happened, he just ran out the second the door opened and never looked back. Once I got over the shock I stepped out of the closet and went to join the others in the living room. As I walked in I noticed everyone leaving so I casually said goodbye to all of my friends with warming hugs, although Mike held on for a few seconds too long.

Then it was just Alice and I in the living room, so of course Alice being Alice interrogated me about my 7 minutes of hell. "What happened Bella?" she asked me.

"Well I asked him if he meant what he said earlier, and he said he did."

"Okay well did you kiss him?" she asked impatiently

"We were about to when Emmett opened the stupid door." I replied

"So you like him then?" She interested.

"He's cute don't get me wrong but I doubt it will go anywhere, plus he's too shy to be a Queen Bees boyfriend." I said for her benefit

The conversation ended there and we went up to bed and left the mess to be cleaned up for tomorrow. When I woke up the next morning Alice and I got straight to work on the clean up from the previous night. It was very tiring but it was definitely worth it. Our plan to get my parents gone worked and so did the overall party. I was proud of our plan and how successful it had been.

Sunday passed without a hassle, Alice and I went shopping and we had a movie night and cried over thee oh so famous movie _The Notebook_.

When I woke up on Monday morning I had one thing running through my mind, was Edward going to be at school today? I was secretly hoping the answer would be yes but I was almost positive that after the night we had on Saturday he wouldn't be.

So I got up and did my regular routine. I did my hair and makeup and then let Alice dress me attire she pick out for me. It was a little more revealing then my usual taste but I had a feeling Alice was hoping that Edward was going to be there just as much as I, so she took a chance.

When we pulled up to Forks High I looked around the parking lot hoping Alice wouldn't notice my sudden change in state. When we got out of the car we went to our usual spot by the bleachers, I couldn't see Emmett, Jasper or Edward. So I sat back and tried to push the feeling of anxiety out of me. About 10 minutes before the bell rang the three boys came around the corner and sat next to us. Jasper put his arm around Alice, because something clearly sparked at the party on Saturday. Emmett and Edward sat on either side of me; Emmett talked with the others while Edward and I just sat in silence. The bell rang and we all got up, just as I was about to go walk by Alice, Edward grabbed my hand. "Can we stay behind for a second?" he asked me

"Sure" I responded rather shocked.

Once everyone in sight was now gone, Edward looked at me with a determined look on his face and then continued.

" I am very sorry how rude I was to you the other night. I defiantly didn't want that night to end like that." He admitted to me

Then he leaned in very close to me, so that his lips were inches from mine. I licked my lips out of habit and waited for him to continue. "This is how I wanted the evening to end" He whispered as he leaned in and crashed his lips to mine.

We stayed like that for 5 minutes until we were forced to be separated from the second warning bell. We smiled then pulled apart from one of the best kisses both of us had ever had. We walked into the school hand in hand and went off to class, but first stopped for a quick kiss once more.

Authors Note: This was a shorter chapter due to the fact that the last two have been over a thousand words each. And I am running out of ideas… HELP! If you have a twist that I can add, let me know and I'll take it into consideration.

Xoxo

KHUGME


	7. Sneaking Off

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however I do own the ideas and plot.

Authors Note: I'm happy with the outcome of the story currently however I would really like everyone who reads to review because I really want to know what my readers are thinking. That you to _amelia writer_, _Twilightaddict_, especially _twimad13_ for your review and comments. Please continue! For every review I will write a new chapter!

EPOV

I was feeling on top of the world, I have my hand linked with the girl I've been dreaming about for years, we've shared our first kiss and it seems like everything is coming together. When I woke up this morning from a very tiring day I was in bright spirits. Not because I spend all of yesterday learning how to be so called "cool" or because I got a whole new wardrobe. It was because I woke up knowing that I would see Bella today and for the first time she would see me too. For years I would watch Bella's every move, but she would never look back. The only time she ever acknowledged my presents was last week when I accidentally cut in front of her when getting out of Biology class. I also knew what I wanted to do when I saw Bella this morning and that was do what I should have done when I had the chance, share our first kiss.

Now that I had actually done it I was so enthusiastic to start my day. My days at school where always so much the same, go to English, then Law, lunch with the guys then Math and lastly Bio. However now that I had Bella I was curious to see how my day would continue and what would be different about it.

After saying goodbye to Bella outside her class with a chaste kiss, I went off to English; it was not a very eventful class. We watched Romeo and Juliet which just made me think of Bella even more. Just before the bell rang I asked to go to the washroom so I could meet Bella outside her class when the bell rung.

Once the bell rang, Bella walked out of class with her regular pricy attitude, she was walking alongside Alice. As she walked by and caught me at the corner of her eye, her eyes immediately lite up, she smiled so big it took my breath away. I went up to her and she instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck and twisted her fingers in my hair which brought my face closer to hers, which I didn't think twice about taking advantage of. I pressed her lips on mine and we showed our affection for another minute until Alice cleared her throat which broke us apart.

"Bella we do have to get to class at some point today." She said impatiently.

She decided to reluctantly listen to Alice and pull away from me but not before whispering, "Don't worry I've got a treat for you later" in my ear, then walking away. Leaving me extremely frustrated and possibly crazy for the next 2 hours. Second period wasn't as bad because I had Emmett in my class, so I got to talk to him all about the situation itself and her crazy antics she pulled on me before second period.

"Man, you better watch yourself or you are going to be so whipped that you'll eventually forget that you have a tail between your legs, talk about a loss of manhood." He then roared in his own laughter and got us both in trouble.

In the middle of class my phone vibrated in my pocket and I opened it to find a picture of Bella in what appeared to be the west hall of the school. I quickly asked to leave to "go get something in my locker" then practically ran to the west hall and found my beautiful... ugh... whatever she is, in the hall waiting for me. I sneaked up from behind her and grabbed her. She screamed and squealed until I finally put my hand over her mouth worried that we would get caught cutting class.

She turned around with a very devilish look in her eyes, for a second I was worried for my over all well being, then laughed at myself for even thinking it. She then pushed me up against a locker and jumped up on me. Luckily I caught her and she wrapped her legs around my torso, she captured my lips in hers and attacked them for the fourth time today. We were lucky no one walked by because if they had we would have so gotten busted.

We parted after what seemed like seconds but were really several of minutes and went back to class, she left leaving me questioning three things. First, if that was just a random make out session, then what is my so called "treat" for later? Second, what will she say when she finds out who I really am. And thirdly, I was most definitely in love with Isabella Swan.

Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers, thank you all so much for the support. I am promising you for every review I get I will make another chapter to match it. That is until the story comes to a close so you know what to do… REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW!

Also I am having troubles with what Edwards so called "treat" is going to be, if you have any ideas let me know, thanks

Xoxo

KHUGME


	8. Makeout and a Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. However I do own the plot and ideas of this story.

Authors Note: Enjoy my amazing readers! Thank you for review I am very great full for the support. Remember, for every review you give me, I'll make a chapter to match it!

BPOV

As I walked away from my new found prince in the hallway I thought to myself, "how have I never met this beautiful person before?" I was amazed how if he and were friends since they were little then why have I never even heard of him. There was something fishy about this whole situation of theirs and I was determined to find out what it was. However I knew I couldn't just simply ask the boys, but I had to trick them and I had the perfect idea how to do it.

When lunch hit Edward met me at my locker and we went down to the cafeteria for lunch. We walked in the cafe hand in hand, everyone had their eyes on us and it was awkward at first but I had a plan to turn the tables and make everyone watching us feel awkward back. Once Edward and I were in the lunch line, I took the opportunity to turn around towards him and kiss him, with all the passion I could muster. I turned around to see no one looking our way anymore, I gave him a little smirk, and he returned it but looked a little confused by my sudden outburst.

We sat with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett for most of lunch; the other half was spend in the schools back garden. Edward took me for a walk and showed me the hidden garden, it was beautiful the way the light hit the florescent colors of the flowers and green of the bushes. We talked for a while about each others hobbies, interest, and dislikes. I learned that Edward loved to read, write, his favorite classes were English and music. He told me that he loves to play and compose music on his piano in the evenings. I also learned that he hates everything math related and his biggest pet peeve is people who are hypocritical.

Once lunch was finished we left to our respected classrooms and continued our day. After third period I expected to meet up with him before our last class but when there were only seconds left before the final bell rang I went into class without seeing Edward. As I walked in to class upset about not saying hello to my new found prince before class, I looked up to see that new found prince in my seat! I saw him looking at me with a smirk on his face as I walked towards him, I went up to him and said "you know, your in my seat there buddy –boy" he had a know it all smirk on his face and replied "I know" I then hopped onto his lap and said, fine I guess we have to share it then. We watched a movie that day so we didn't get in trouble for sharing a seat, so I took advantage of the dark situation. Every so often I would adjust myself in Edwards lap, and would get a comment in my ear such as " you are going to be the death of me Bella" or " you better be careful or I'm going to have to leave this room to relieve some of this frustration myself." I would always turn around and give him a kiss or two to make up for it. Although about ten minutes left of class I turned around to kiss him and he ended up deepening the kiss, about 2 minutes in, he shifted me on his lap and made it so I was now facing him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and when the ten minutes were up and the teacher turned the light on we were on full out make out mode. Once we realized the lights had turned on and everyone was staring we immediately pulled apart and I blushed so hard I could have passed as a tomato.

Once we had left last period hand in hand we went to our lockers, said goodbye to our friends and Edward drove me home. Being the 17 year old teenager I am, with my parents away for the week, I invited Edward in.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I figured it was as good as time as any to give him his "treat."

Authors Note: what will happen when Edward is invited in, and what will be his treat?

Let me know what you think it will be.

Remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Xoxo

KHUGME


	9. Almost Treat

Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to the Stephanie Meyer; however I own the plot and ideas of this story.

Authors Note: Thank you to all my readers for all the kind review; I enjoy your comments very much. Remember for every review you make, I'll make a chapter to match it

EPOV

After a great day at school with a very dramatic finish in Biology class, I drove Bella home and after a great make out session in the car, she invited me in. To be honest I was hesitant towards my decision on taking her up on her offer because I didn't know what she expected from me. Bella still doesn't know who I really am, let alone that I had only had my first kiss today, with her on the bleachers before school.

Bella walked me inside and welcomed me into her home, she asked if I wanted anything and I politely asked for a glass of water. I sat down in what looked like a really comfy and made myself at home. "Oh no, what would my father say if he found out my boyfriend was sitting in _his_ chair?" she asked me emphasizing his. As soon as I realize I understood what she had said, I became worried and started to get out of the chair and move to the couch. But I was stopped by Bella speaking to me. "Stop, I like the view. Plus if my father had any objections to that, then he better never find out that this happens." She told me as she leaned in a kiss me passionately. I responded immediately and opened my mouth for her as she dove her tongue into my mouth. We kissed for what seemed like hours. I kissed her lips, her neck, and her collarbone, everything I could reach, without invading her private territory. When I thought she was ready to stop when she pulled away, she slid down me so that she was kneeling on the floor, as her hands came up to do what I know she was going to if I didn't stop her, I did just that. "Bella no, there is so much we don't know about each other, I don't want you to regret it.

"What don't I know about you Edward?" she asked me almost concerned

"Stuff, but can we not talk about it now. Why don't we do homework?" I suggested

"Edward…" she started to complain

"I'm not saying we won't talk about it, just not now."

"Fine" she gave up for now.

The next hour proceeded mostly just in silence. We did our homework together and we stole the odd chaste kiss here and there, but nothing longer than a few seconds.

By this time it was five thirty and I was expecting a phone call from my mother wondering where I was and to get home for dinner very shortly. So I took the opportunity to say goodbye to Bella. "Bella I should probably get ready to go, my mom will be worried."

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, yes go!" She said

"Okay I'll call you tonight, sound good?" I confirmed

"Yeah sounds great, bye" She told me with a smile and a quick kiss.

I left without another word, in thanks that I successfully avoided the dreaded conversation I promised to have with her. How I was going to tell her I have no idea, I don't want her to be angry for lying to her, nor do I want to be a cause of her pain. Why do I listen to Emmett? This sucks! How am I going to tell her?

Authors Note: Yes what will Edward do? How will he tell the love of his life that he has lied to her?… Guess…

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, ya da ya da, Stephanie Meyer does, you guys know the drill!

Authors Note: As promised I will update due to another review, a big thanks to JOJO who has been following me and has been my last 2 reviews, I really appreciate it, thank you. Now do what you all are here to do READ! Then review pretty please!

EPOV

Once I got home and had supper with my loving family, I went upstairs to call Emmett, he had screwed me over with this situation and I am going to be damned if I have to fix it. He created the mess, so he can fix it!

Emmett told me that he would come with Bella and I to lunch tomorrow so he could explain. He also said that he will tell her it was all his idea and I wanted nothing to do with it but I was forced to be. So once I got off the phone with Emmett I called Bella as promised.

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful" I answered

"Well if it isn't the boy practically raped me in the hall today" she said sarcastically

"Hey, it's not my fault, you have this power over me and I don't have any control when I'm around you." I responded sounding shocked

"Oh I can make it a lot worse for you if you challenge me."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." I told her

She asked me about the whole not knowing each other situation and I asked her if we could talk about it face to face tomorrow at lunch. She agreed and I felt myself relax more easily then I thought.

That night I went to sleep knowing that everything will be okay, I knew that Bella would forgive me, and there was no question about it. I just hoped that she wouldn't leave me because I am who I am.

BPOV

Yesterday was one of the best days I have ever had in all 17 years I've lived. I finally felt full, I had a best friend who would be by my side without question for my entire life, I had friends that I could trust with my life, and I now had a boyfriend that I could love and could protect me and my heart, life was good, almost too good it seemed.

People always told me that just when you feel like everything perfect and great in life, everything comes crashing down. I used to believe them, but I thought about it, and there is nothing that could possibly ruin this perfect life.

So when Edward came to and surprised me before school to come pick me up, I wasn't surprised at all. This is my new fairytale and I could really get used to the word perfect. Edward and I pulled up to school and I almost couldn't contain my enthusiasm anymore, I took off my seatbelt and pounced. I pounced on him and straddled his lap so he couldn't escape. "What has you so excited this morning?" he asked me with a smile.

"I just realized how perfect my life is and how nothing is ever going to change that." I said and then crashed my lips to his. He didn't hesitate for a second, his hands roamed my body as my hands reacted around his neck and pulled at his hair, he seemed to really love that. We kissed so hard and passionately until we got a knock on the window, we both turned to see who it was, a little annoyed at whoever just interrupted us. It was none other than Emmett, Emmett started making kissy faces at us and singing "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." so we broke apart and I excited the car and gave him a smack on the arm, Edward followed after me and smacked Emmett in the arm as well, although a little harder than my own punch of course.

First and second period passed by quickly and lunch hit. I was excited to get to see Edward so that he could tell me what he was talking about yesterday. I was curious about what he meant but I wasn't worried because I've learnt that Edward tends to blow things out of proportion a lot.

Once Edward and I got our food and sat with everyone else and finished he asked me if I was ready to go, I told him I was and I got up. " Em, we are going now, get up, common." Edward said.

"Edward why is Emmett coming, I thought you needed to talk to me?" I asked him rather confused

"Because what I need to tell you involves him"

"Okay." I said now kind of nervous as to what it could be.

We walked outside to the side of the school were no one was and sat down on a bench. They both looked very serious and I was really beginning to get worried.

"Bella do you remember when I introduced you to Edward at the party?" Emmett asked me

"Yes" I responded

"Well I lied about how I know him." Emmett told me

"Well than how do you know each other?" I asked looking between the two boys.

"Bella I'm sorry I lied to you, we really didn't mean to hurt you and Edward had no part in this. I made him lie, he didn't want to honest." Emmett told me.

I turned to Edward now, and starred him in the eyes and asked him. "Who are you, and how do you know Emmett?"

"I am Edward, but I'm not Emmett's childhood friend from Chicago, I've actually lived here for 7 years." He told me.

"Edward, tell me how you know Emmett, now!" I yelled at him."

"My brother and him are best friends." He said matter- of –factly.

"Oh, who's your brother?" I asked with a sense of relief

"Jasper" He responded

And that is when my world came crashing down.

Authors Note: I know I'm sorry for leaving you like this, just review and you'll have another chapter.

Xoxo

KHUGME


	11. Update

Hello to all my readers,

i'm sorry for the lack of updates, i just started back up in school and balancing that plus work has been extremley hard. I want to thank you all who are following my story.

However alot of you arent' reviewing and i would really like to up my reviews. For now on i wont' update another chapter until i have at least 3 more reviews. and if that means i discontinue the story then so be it. this should be more than enough insentive to review. Please do so.

My next chapter will be up either Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you all,

XOXO

KHUGME


End file.
